<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brown eyes by bloodyqveen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716065">brown eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen'>bloodyqveen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Castration, Creepy Ramsay Bolton, Domestic Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned Ramsay Bolton, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Theon Greyjoy, Past Domestic Violence, Past Ramsay Bolton/Jeyne Poole, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post - A Game of Thrones, Post - A Song of Ice and Fire, Psychological Torture, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons, Violence, Winterfell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ti porterò al sicuro. Ti giuro che ti porterò al sicuro e poi tutto finirà. Ti fidi di me?»<br/>Jeyne lo guardò negli occhi.<br/>Occhi marroni, non grigi.</p><p>Post-a Dance with Dragons.<br/>Theon e Jeyne sono appena scappati da Grande Inverno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Jeyne Poole, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek, Theon Greyjoy &amp; Jeyne Poole, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brown eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il freddo penetrava fino alle ossa.<br/>
Correva come un folle, finché le gambe reggevano.<br/>
I suoi piedi mutilati e scuoiati hanno sempre reso i suoi movimenti lenti e impacciati, e sulla neve fresca era ancora più difficile muoversi, figurarsi anche solo pensare di correre.<br/>
Ma lei gli stringeva la mano destra, priva di due dita, e arrancava dietro di lui, terrorizzata, debole.<br/>
I latrati delle Ragazze di Ramsay erano appena udibili dietro di loro, ma non sarebbero mai stati veramente al sicuro, quindi per Reek era inutile sperar troppo.<br/>
<em>No, non Reek. </em>Lui era Theon Greyjoy, principe delle Isole di Ferro, e avrebbe portato Jeyne Poole al sicuro, da qualche parte.<br/>
Era stanco. Stanco per la corsa, per il freddo, stanco della sua vita stessa. Fermarsi e farsi catturare sarebbe stato rischioso, in quanto avrebbe potuto comportare altre torture.<br/>
"Mi taglierebbe le altre dita, ma prima me le scuoierebbe. Mi strapperebbe i denti che mi sono rimasti. Forse mi taglierà i piedi."<br/>
Ma Reek (non Reek, Theon!) credeva che il suo signore fosse veramente arrabbiato con lui, e che se lo avesse catturato lo avrebbe ucciso velocemente, preso dalla rabbia.<br/>
Però aveva Jeyne con sé. Il fallimento non era contemplabile.<br/>
Forse era davvero un codardo.<br/>
Forse era davvero un voltagabbana; aveva tradito Robb, suo re e migliore amico.<br/>
Forse era davvero un debole; si era lasciato scappare uno storpio e un ragazzino di quattro anni e non aveva mai ammesso la sua sconfitta, camuffando il tutto appendendo alle mura di Grande Inverno i cadaveri bruciati dei figli di un contadino.<br/>
Forse era davvero un fallimento; aveva lasciato che i Bolton prendessero il suo palazzo e facessero di lui ciò che era di loro piacimento.<br/>
Ma non avrebbe lasciato Jeyne morire.<br/>
Non avrebbe permesso che Jeyne venisse presa, stuprata, torturata, uccisa.<br/>
Jeyne non aveva nulla a che fare con quella guerra. Lei non era Arya Stark, anche se nessuno non se ne era mai accorto.<br/>
<em>I suoi occhi erano marroni, non grigi.</em><br/>
Ricordava con orrore la prima notte di nozze tra lei e Ramsay. Theon era stato costretto a preparare la moglie del suo signore usando la lingua, poi era stato scansato via e Ramsay aveva preso la ragazza.<br/>
Lei aveva urlato.<br/>
Quelle urla avevano risuonato nelle orecchie di Theon per giorni, continuando a tornare nei suoi incubi.<br/>
Era per Jeyne che stava rischiando.<br/>
Sarebbe potuto rimanere al suo posto, con i cani. Ramsay adesso aveva una moglie con cui giocare e la sua creatura non era più di suo interesse, quindi Theon avrebbe potuto vivere per un altro po' in una mediocre pace.<br/>
Ma Jeyne non meritava la violenza di Ramsay. Era solo una ragazzina.<br/>
"<em>Nessuno</em> merita la violenza di Ramsay. Neanche un codardo, neanche un voltagabbana, neanche un debole."<br/>
Jeyne incespicò nella neve e cadde in ginocchio. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti causati dal freddo e dai singhiozzi. Sembrava non avere la minima intenzione di rialzarsi.<br/>
«Ti prego, Jeyne, alzati.»<br/>
Scosse la testa, e Theon cercò di tirarla su.<br/>
Usò entrambe le braccia, faticando e non poco. Jeyne era abbastanza magra - forse anche troppo, negli ultimi tempi - ma Theon era debole, privo di dita, i suoi piedi avevano poca tenuta sulla neve e reggevano a malapena il suo stesso corpo.<br/>
«Jeyne, ti imploro. Alzati.»<br/>
Lui continuò a tirarla e alla fine la ragazza si alzò, seppur con riluttanza.<br/>
«Non ha senso, Reek.»<br/>
«Sì che ha senso. Tra un po' sarà tutto finito per entrambi.»<br/>
«Non riusciremo a scappare da Ramsay. Ci prenderà e ci scuoierà le dita. Poi mi stuprerà di nuovo.» Jeyne piangeva ininterrottamente.<br/>
«Non succederà.»<br/>
Theon la strinse a sé.<br/>
Non c'era una spiegazione a quel gesto. Fu spontaneo farlo per lui.<br/>
«Ti porterò al sicuro. Ti giuro che ti porterò al sicuro e poi tutto finirà. Ti fidi di me?»<br/>
Jeyne lo guardò negli occhi.<br/>
Occhi <em>marroni</em>, non grigi.<br/>
"Come hanno fatto a non accorgersene?"<br/>
I suoi occhi non erano come quelli di Arya, perché semplicemente lei non era Arya Stark. Lei era Jeyne, di casa Poole.<br/>
E Reek...<br/>
No, mai più Reek.<br/>
Lui era Theon, di casa Greyjoy. Theon Greyjoy non sarebbe più stato un debole, un codardo o voltagabbana. Avrebbe salvato Jeyne anche a costo della sua stessa vita.<br/>
«<em>Aye</em>. Mi fido di te, Theon.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>